Talk:The Hive Queen/@comment-75.90.30.191-20180813185315/@comment-33721528-20180821112621
Eeeee theories! My favourite things! Speaking of the size of things in the dragon world (Drakonia XD) I have an issue with the height of scavengers. Savengers are supposed to but human, correct? Tui said so herself, baisically the whole WoF fandom belives this, etc. Well, if that is so, why is it that, in moon rising, it states that in the prey centre, in the scene where Moon first meets Winter and Qibli and etc, the whole thing with Bandit and what not, the scavenger is handed a blueberry because it is starving and refueses to eat raw meat. As this occurs, it is stated that the blueberry is approximately the size of the scavengers "paw". If a scavenger truely is actually a human, it's paw would be a hand, therefore the blueberry would be the size of its hand, yes? Well, we are humans and blueberries are cirtainly not that big, or rather we are not that small. It could be either. I have attempted to come up with theories to make this statement seem realistic. For example: It is based in the future and scavengers have evolved to be smaller, perhaps so they could hide from dragons? As we all know, evolution takes time- lots of it. But could about 4000 years be enough time? In moon rising, when Moon is speaking to Darkstalker using telepathy, she says that it is about 4000 years after the scorching (I'm afraid I do not remember the exact number she said). Suspecting that theories of the scorching being an event where the dragons took over the planet from the scavengers, perhaps this could of been the beginning of an evolution due to there being a new species at the top of the food chain. But again, would 4000 years be enough? Again with the evolution, perhaps it was the blueberries that grew bigger and not the scavengers that grew smaller for whatever reason. Maybe it's so the dragons can see them so they can eat them... Ok, ok, I have no clue how blueberries work but it's probably not like that. But if this theory is true there must be a reasonable reason (XD) for their expansion in size. Maybe climate change or something. Yes, that could be it. The ever multiplying number of dragons, the trees being cut down in Pantala and maybe even some of the dragon tribe's fire (or just regular theories that don't blame the dragons, I'm sorry dragons) could be affecting the temperature. Either way, the blueberries could be trying to adjust to the change in the environment. Eeee! I love ranting on about theories! I love reading other people's theories! THEORIES, THEORIES, THEORIES! Ooooh! Only if you people had heard my ranting about dimensions the other week! Now that was fun! And today I was going on about white and black and grey and going on about how they are amazing because they are tones but that also means they are not actually colours yet they are also all the colours at once at the same time! Um, I probably shouldn't start that up again. I'm getting carried away! But, I mean, if anyone is interested in the science behind, uh, dimensions and colours... I'm here, so, uh, yeah... Anyway! 47, your theories have inspired me!!! Yay! So thanks! Also if there are any random rants about theories happening that I am not aware about TELL ME, I WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THE RANTING! YAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY!